


Training Session

by ladystark25



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystark25/pseuds/ladystark25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Phasma and Kylo Ren engage in pleasurable nocturnal activities after each training session</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Session

**Training Session**

Captain Phasma was sitting on her bed, barefoot legs propped under her. The plates of her chrome uniform rested in a chair by the wall with her helmet on top of them. The pieces of her attire that demanded obedience and utmost respect were not needed now, she was only wearing her regular training clothes: a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts. She had just come back from her daily training and was rather impatiently waiting. For a long time now she had been regularly training together with Kylo Ren. It was an obvious choice for both of them since the various missions of the First Order required them to spend long stretches of time on board of the Finalizer. They needed someone to train with and they quickly realized they proved worthy sparring mates to each other, which made their sessions very effective and also quite enjoyable, and as their connection deepened, something more…

 

Recently it became a thing between them that after each training session, which usually took place at night when most of the troopers and other crew members had already gone to sleep, they decompressed by engaging in heated shower-room sex. The physical attraction between them was undeniable and they both needed to release their pent-up energy. This time they couldn’t finish their training the “usual” way because some members of an overenthusiastic fresh squad of stormtroopers unexpectedly booked the training lounge right after their time. They were lucky that some of the troopers arrived earlier so they could realize in time that they wouldn’t be alone. They quietly exchanged words that they would meet in ten minutes in Phasma’s quarters and then quickly left the lounge separately.

 

As Phasma was waiting on her bed it occurred to her that this will be the first time they are having sex in an actual bed. This was such an exciting prospect that she couldn’t hold back a wide, sultry smile. Not that she hadn’t enjoyed immensely their previous passion-filled activities in the shower-room, but as she considered all the new sensations and possibilities that a bed could provide, she felt her innermost core tremble with excitement. The hiss of her sliding door distracted her fantasizing and she turned her head towards it. Kylo quickly entered the room and after the door closed behind him, he walked towards Phasma with hungry eyes and a sweet smile on his handsome face. She stood up and went to meet him halfway. She couldn’t wait any longer to be close to him again.

 _“Door was open”_ he said and wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

 _“This was the longest 10 min…”_ He captured her mouth with his before she could finish so she wouldn’t have to wait any longer. She smiled against his lips and kissed back, wrapping both her arms happily around his neck. Their kiss grew deeper and more passionate as they started removing their clothes. Their pale bodies, which rarely see sunlight (even when their windows didn’t look into the nothingness of space), clashed together ardently as they explored each other with their hands and lips.

 

They were both naked by the time they broke apart from their kiss and Phasma guided them towards her bed. Kylo sat down and she straddled him. Their lips met again in a deep kiss and they whimpered softly at the sweet contact of their bodies. One of his hands grabbed her backside, while the other found her perky nipples. She moaned against his mouth as deft fingers caressed the soft skin on her breasts. He broke their kiss so his hungry lips could travel downward to her heaving chest. His tender kisses against her hot skin drove her crazy. She dug her fingers into his hair and held onto his shoulder for support while tilting her head back in ecstasy as he kissed, licked and sucked her hardened nipples. Her moans and whimpers made him so hard that his whole body ached for her. When his hand reached down and found her clit, he felt she desperately needed more.

 

She ground her hips against his hand as she leaned in for another kiss. He circled her clit with his thumb while his index finger probed at her entrance.

“You’re so wet” he said in between kisses.

“I’m wet for you” she breathed in response then cried out in surprise when he sank two fingers inside her. The sensation was unbelievable. She couldn’t stop moaning as his fingers slowly penetrated her. It was like sweet torture and he knew it. He planted hot and desperate kisses on every inch of her body he could reach while he pleasured her. She reached down between them and gently started to stroke his now fully erect cock. It made him groan against her skin and beg for more. He cupped her face and made her look at him. She looked beautiful with her flushed cheeks and lust-filled eyes.

 _“I need you”_ he said. She knew what he meant and nodded with a mischievous smile. He drew her close for a passionate kiss.

 

While keeping her in his lap, he moved them to the centre of the bed. She pushed him back to the sheets so he lay under her. She reached down and guided his hardness inside her. They both sighed deeply as she joined them together. Phasma rode him slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of being one with her man. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back in ecstasy. She grabbed her own breasts as she quickened her pace. Every grind of her hips sent shivers down her spine as her pleasure was building. She looked down at Kylo and to her surprise, her light blue eyes met his passion-filled brown ones. He was watching her.

 _“You’re so beautiful”_ he confessed as if he needed to explain himself. She reached down with one of her hands and cupped his face gently, keeping her eyes locked with his. She slowed her thrusts and he swallowed hard as she gained control over his whole body. She supported herself on his chest with her other hand and rode him harder. He groaned deeply both in desperation and in pleasure but he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He was mesmerized by her.

 

She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. She continued to rock her hips against him and cried out loudly when he started thrusting upward to enhance their euphoric pleasure. Kylo wrapped his arms around her body to keep her close. He could feel her rapid heartbeat against his chest, rivalling his own. Out of breath she slowed down and relaxed her body on top of him for a bit, letting only his thrusts pleasure her. She ran her fingers through his raven hair and kissed him deeply. Lips sealed together, Kylo sat up.  She wrapped her legs around him and they exchanged passionate kisses in each other’s arms. The physical closeness this intimate embrace provided only allowed slower, though deeper, thrusts, so their desperate need for release took over and made them change their angle a bit.

 

Their gasps and whimpers filled the room as they found the perfect rhythm again. The sole of her feet rested on the bed to support her powerful thrusts. She clung to his neck with one arm while keeping balance with the other on the bed. She moaned loudly as he pulled her body into him with each thrust. They were both groaning and breathing heavily, convulsed in pleasure. Kylo’s lips were on her chest again, kissing and licking her breasts and nipples. Their movement became more erratic as their pleasure was building. She buried her head in the crook of his neck while holding onto him for sweet life.

 _“More”_ she pleaded and he complied. He hooked his arm under one of her legs and started lifting her a little to increase the force of each of their thrust. She cried out sharply in ecstasy and it didn’t take long for her to explode in a powerful orgasm. She clutched his shoulders forcefully and involuntarily scarred the skin on the back of his neck with her nails. She rode out her pleasure, her body trembling against his as she felt him come moments after her with a deep and loud groan. He was gently kissing her shoulder and neck while his body was shaking. They collapsed on the bed spent and satisfied, still clinging to each other. Kylo languidly caressed the tender skin on her back as their rapid heartbeat and heavy breathing got back to normal.

 _“Good training, captain”_ he said finally with a tease in his voice. She gave a carefree chuckle and planted a soft kiss on his chest before propping her head up for a question.

_“Same time tomorrow?”_

 


End file.
